No X in Christmas
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: A nice Christmas one-shot! Sensei doesn't allow the Ninja to get gifts this Christmas season but decides to tell them the Christmas story. Kai is too stubborn to believe it but things come to the point that they're by a manger in a wooden shack with a gold cup, franks and cents, and fur! With only sheets on their backs! But also with a bright shining star in the sky.


**HEY GUYS! Look. This is a fact. I know I'm not the ONLY PERSON WHO HATES HEARING AND SEEING 'XMAS'. Why? Because they're taking Christ out of Christmas. It isn't about Santa. The dude isn't even real!**

**But it's about Christ. Christ Jesus. If you want read John 1:1!**

* * *

It was a cool afternoon on Christmas eve. The Ninja were in the bounty listening to a story. You may ask, why are they listening to a story and not getting gifts because it is Christmas after all. But they were listening to the Christmas story. No Scrooge or Ralphie were involved in this one though. But it was about someone special and very important.

"So a baby was born and the baby would save the world?" Lloyd asks Sensei.

Sensei nodded his head. "Yes. And NO IT WASN'T YOU! You weren't even born on Christmas. But it's about Jesus."

"But how can that happen?!" Zane asks. "That is scientifically impossible."

**"With man this is impossible, but not with God; all things are possible with God. Mark Chapter 10:27."**

Cole blinked. "It's like that book knew that Zane was going to say that or something!"

Sensei lifted up the book in his hand. But it wasn't some random Hunger Games novel. It was the Bible.

"This book is a Bible. It is God's Word which helps you through out life. This book can help you whether you are happy or sad. Some people think they can't go to God because they murderer someone or something like that. But Moses murdered an Egyptian man because he was hurting one of his people. Yet God called him to lead his people to the Promise Land, Canaan." Sensei says.

"That's really cool!" Jay shouts.

"Yes it is. but you may be wondering why none of you are getting presents this year am I right?"

The Ninja all nod their head together.

"It's because you already HAVE a gift."

Kai exclaimed. "What is it?!"

"A new video game?" Lloyd asks.

Cole yells. "Our dragons?"

Zane asks. "The History of Pi?"

"A new heater?" Kai suggests.

"All of you are terribly wrong. You aren't in the hospital. You are still alive. Many people die in their sleep but you guys see another day. The same goes for me. You need to understand that things you take lightly are actually things you should thing about. Because your Ninja that doesn't mean you're invincible. Understand that for a fact, not an opinion."

"But Sensei what about a new hot tub or whatever? Christmas is about gifts and Santa!" Kai says.

Sensei give Kai an angry glare. "The world wants you to think that. But Santa is not in Christmas. Presents aren't in Christmas. CHRIST is in Christmas and if Christ didn't die on the cross for us everything we do to praise and worship Him, would be in vain. No matter what we would do we would STILL go to hell. But he gave His OWN SON and had to turn his BACK on Him because he took everyone's sin on that cross. You might think it's not that bad but you may never know the pain. So you can't just laugh and say something sly about it."

Sensei walked out of the room.

"All five of you are excused."

* * *

"MAN THIS STINKS! I really wanted something for Christmas but Sensei made it ILLEGAL to buy gifts for each other! This makes no sense!" Lloyd complains.

Cole rolls his eyes. "Look Sensei taught us about the real meaning of Christmas. So just put Christ in Christmas!"

Kai laughs. "Yeah. OK Cole! What does this 'Chirst' dude even do? So he died on a lowercase 't' made of wood. I don't know why it concerns me or us in the first place. Let's just buy the gifts that we want from the store how about that?"

Zane points to the sky to reveal a full moon and many stars in the sky. Kai rolls his eyes and starts to grumble. Lloyd was kicking a can until it hit a wooden shack.

"What is some shack doing there?" Jay asks his friends.

Before they could go and examine it a car drove over a puddle which covered the in water. All five of them sighed and ran back to the bounty as soon as they could to dry off. When they arrived at the bounty they had a date with disaster.

There were no more clean clothes!

The five Ninja had to wear sheets and Zane helped them to style the sheets as togas. Sensei laughed but decided to join his students. Lloyd just wrapped himself in sheets while Cole, Sensei, and Zane covered their heads with a couple of pillow cases while Jay made a pair of wings to wear so he would be able to fly on Christmas morning. That has been and always will be his dream until he can accomplish it! Nya decided to join and and wore a blue sheet with purple pillow case to cover her head.

"Hey guys I'm going to check out the wooden shack OK?" Kai tells his friends.

Nya glares at Kai. "What are you talking about.

"Lloyd was kicking some can and it hit a shack across the street. We were going to check it out until a car drove over a puddle and all of us got soaked!" Cole explains.

"Oh. In that case Kai I will go with you." Nya says.

Before Kai could respond Nya grabs his arm and they run off the bounty together in order to explore the shack.

* * *

"There's nothing in here but some manger with hay in it!"

"Kai! There's also a giant hole in the shack."

Nya and Kai sat down on the floor by the manger. Nya was on the right side while Kai was on the left. That's when they heard a scream. Before they could react Lloyd landed right in the manger and Jay was coming in through the hole with a smile on his face. He was also flapping his arms so he wouldn't fall on top of Lloyd.

"Why are you guys here?" Kai asked his friends.

"Because we wanted to join you guys! But I can't get out of here!" Lloyd answers.

That's when the door to the shack opens. Zane, Sensei, and Cole come in with something. Cole came in with a golden cup, Zane comes in with franks and cents, and Sensei carries an old fur coat.

"For some reason. I feel like someone is looking down and smiling at us..." Kai says.

That's when a star, started to shine brighter than the rest, the light was over the shack. Everyone looked up at the light and were astonished by it's beauty.

"Jesus is real after all." Kai whispers to himself.

**Who has believed our message**  
** and to whom has the arm of the Lord been revealed?**  
**2 He grew up before him like a tender shoot,**  
** and like a root out of dry ground.**  
**He had no beauty or majesty to attract us to him,**  
** nothing in his appearance that we should desire him.**  
**3 He was despised and rejected by mankind,**  
** a man of suffering, and familiar with pain.**  
**Like one from whom people hide their faces**  
** he was despised, and we held him in low esteem.**

**4 Surely he took up our pain**  
** and bore our suffering,**  
**yet we considered him punished by God,**  
** stricken by him, and afflicted.**  
**5 But he was pierced for our transgressions,**  
** he was crushed for our iniquities;**  
**the punishment that brought us peace was on him,**  
** and by his wounds we are healed.**  
**6 We all, like sheep, have gone astray,**  
** each of us has turned to our own way;**  
**and the Lord has laid on him**  
** the iniquity of us all.**

**7 He was oppressed and afflicted,**  
** yet he did not open his mouth;**  
**he was led like a lamb to the slaughter,**  
** and as a sheep before its shearers is silent,**  
** so he did not open his mouth.**  
**8 By oppression and judgment he was taken away.**  
** Yet who of his generation protested?**  
**For he was cut off from the land of the living;**  
** for the transgression of my people he was punished.**  
**9 He was assigned a grave with the wicked,**  
** and with the rich in his death,**  
**though he had done no violence,**  
** nor was any deceit in his mouth.**

**10 Yet it was the Lord's will to crush him and cause him to suffer,**  
** and though the Lord makes his life an offering for sin,**  
**he will see his offspring and prolong his days,**  
** and the will of the Lord will prosper in his hand.**  
**11 After he has suffered,**  
** he will see the light of life and be satisfied;**  
**by his knowledge my righteous servant will justify many,**  
** and he will bear their iniquities.**  
**12 Therefore I will give him a portion among the great,**  
** and he will divide the spoils with the strong,**  
**because he poured out his life unto death,**  
** and was numbered with the transgressors.**  
**For he bore the sin of many,**  
** and made intercession for the transgressors.**

**-Isaiah 52, The prophecy told by the prophet Isaiah about 700 years before Jesus was born.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
